Please, Let This Work
by Stronglifetolive
Summary: Lena had always known Kara was supergirl. How could she not? But it was Kara's secret to say, not Lena's. Until now, one drunken night will test them both. Kara and Lena each have a secret to tell. Will the truth end everything they have worked so hard to build together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone! This is only my second fanfic, so please keep that in mind! My first one was a Bechloe one called War Inside Your Heart if you were interested in checking it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and always feel free to leave a review! They are greatly appreciated!**

**Just a note: italics are either flashbacks or internal thoughts. **

**-Stronglifetolive**

It had been an extremely long day for Lena. Lex was on the prowl and National City has erupted in chaos for god knows what reason. Alex and the DEO had called earlier in the day begging her to return, but she assured them that her break from the city and L-Corp was very much needed. And to be quite frank she just wanted to head back to her vacation home and curl up with a good book, tall glass of wine, and slip into her favorite pair of sweats. Her couch was screaming her name. Yet, she stayed glued to her office chair typing away at her latest report on her newest discovery out here. Her book could wait, science and innovation can not. She was so close yet so far away from cracking the code to-

"Ms. Luthor," A voice boomed from the doorway of her spacious office tearing her from her thoughts and report. "I need you to come with us."

Looking up she watched as a tall figure in a chiseled black uniform strood her way. His face was covered with a tight metallic black face mask that allowed long brown locks of hair to cascade from the top of his head and down the side of his masked. His deep brown eyes piercing her own as she looked on in panic, he was not here for a cup of coffee and conversation. Searching her desk she tried to find anything to defend herself with, but her best options were a metal tipped pen from her old journalist friend or a crystal paperweight. So as the figure advanced she reached under the desk and pushed the panic button. She silently begged for it to still be attached to the sensor on the other end. It had been weeks since they had talked.

"_Kara, do you think I am an idiot?" Lena laughed out as the girl of her dreams stood in front of her, her glasses broken in pieces within her hands. _

"_What- wait, like you know?" Kara choked out, her light blue eyes expanding in bewilderment at the realization. _

"_Of course I did." She chuckled at the expression spreading across the blonde's face, her mouth slightly a gap. "How could I not know you were Supergirl?"_

_Taking a few steps forward she left the kitchen of her vacation home and walked over to Kara. Reaching up she lightly pushed her mouth closed. Moments before she never would of guessed that she'd be telling Kara that she had known that she was Supergirl for a long time now, but here they were a wet floor, Lena's heels, and accidental fist to the glasses later. Honestly, she was both relieved and a little saddened at the accidental reveal, she loved Kara in glasses. Lena had always had a thing for smart girls, even if they were easily intimidated by her. _

"_Why didn't you say something?" Kara finally asked. _

"_I figured you wanted to keep it a secret for a reason, so I left it at that." Lena shrugged walking back towards the kitchen to refill her now empty wine glass. _

"_But, but I…" Kara babbled on reminded her of a cute little fish. "Does Alex know?" The mention of Alex tightened every muscle inside of Lena's body._

"_Um… why does that matter?" She asked cautiously, keeping her focus on filling her wine glass so that she wouldn't have to face Kara for fear what her eyes would say. _

"_I just know you two have been together so much that maybe…"_

"_No." She said cutting off Kara's train of thought, her insides churning in guilt._

"_Wait, then why have you two been spending so much time together then?" _

_Shit, shit, shit. How does she answer that?!_

"_Lena?" Kara pressed as she rounded the corner of the kitchen island careful not to press the hidden panic button Alex had installed there in case of an emergency that Lena would need their help. She stopped just shy of where Lena was and caught her eye._

"_Kara, it is not what you think…" Lena started._

_But it was too late. Kara had already looked into her eyes and read it all perfectly well. With one look Lena's eyes had betrayed her._

"_Wow, my own sister." Kara huffed whipping around to head towards the couch where her jacket lay._

"_No, Kara, please let me explain!" Lena begged reaching for her, but catching nothing but empty space._

"_No, Lena! That is my sister!" Kara yelled out, her light blue eyes now clouded over with tears threatening to spill over the edge. The once homey vacation house was now filled with sadness and anger, it definitely didn't feel like home anymore. _

"_It was just a kiss!" She shrieked out trying to get Kara to wait and let her explain. To let her tell the truth of what had happened or more what hadn't happened because she was in love with her. Not Alex, not anyone else. She was in love with silly, goofy, and clumsy Kara Danvers. _

"_Just a kiss." Kara laughed out throwing on her jacket and stepping out the door into the frigid night. _

"_Please, Kara, please stay…"_

"_You don't get to collect us both, Lena. Goodnight." _

_And just as quickly as the truth had surfaced Kara was gone into the frigid midnight air outside of Lena's ocean side vacation home. Her heart begging for her to come back as her eyes scanned the sky for Kara's retreat. _

"God, please let this work." Was all she could mutter as she removed her fingers from the button. The masked intruder had reached her desk now pulling free a cloth from his pocket sending the chemicals scent immediately to her nostrils.

**On a side note, I will also be posting this to A03 if you would rather read it on there and will most likely post some teasers and stuff on my tumblr. My name is EscapedRunaways if you're interested. Just be warned that I post more than just fanfiction related stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another update! Enjoy! And like always feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**-Stronglifetolive **

Flying into the DEO Kara felt absolutely drained. The city had been in complete chaos under the full moon and she hadn't managed to catch a break all day. Why was it that everyone decided to act up just because of a stupid moon anyway? Looking up she was surprised to see the DEO was just as chaotic as the rest of the city. Agents were scrambling every which way and she could barely scan the area for Alex through all of the traffic. After a second, she caught her heat signature heading straight towards her. Something was off. Racing forward she met her halfway and saw straight panic in her sister's usually calm eyes.

"Kara, where the hell have you been?" Alex yelled the moment they were in ear shot, her frustration increasing at her sisters' attitude.

"Fighting what seems like every citizen of National City." She started and _god_ was it the truth.

"Why didn't you come sooner? She hit the button almost twenty minutes ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lena. Lena hit the emergency button we installed in her vacation home. I paged you like a million times, we were just about to leave without you."

_Lena_.

She had been in such a hurry that morning that she blanked on grabbing the receiver watch. She had meant to go back and get it the moments she could, but she never found a long enough break. Her ignorance could have been deadly. Lena would never hit that button unless she really, really needed their help.

"We need to go." Kara muttered as her brain ran over every worst possible outcome begging for none of them to be true.

"Kara, you'll be way faster than I will." Alex said her eyes and words seeping with sorrow. "I'll follow as fast as I can on my bike."

"No, nonsense." Kara said in overdrive.

Without a second thought she reached forward scooping Alex up into her arms. She didn't bother to give her the warning to hold her breath or to hold on because Alex knew what to do. This wasn't their first flight and it definitely wouldn't be their last. To her surprise Alex had already guessed that they would be flying and grabbed the helmet device Lena had made for her. Pushing the button activated an oxygen shield that encased her just like a helmet would, but didn't get in the way of Kara's own body. It made carrying Alex way safer and easier since it didn't limit any movement for either of them. Lena was an absolute genius. She had helped make multiple life changing devices for the DEO, ones that would have taken lightyears for them to discover on their own. She ran into combat to save others with complete disregard that she was just a human because she cared more about saving someone than saving herself. She had risked herself to save Kara. Lena Luthor was an irreplaceable human being and L Corp did not deserve her.

_God, Lena. Lena could be gone or worse. _

The thought that they could be flying to find Lena beaten or dead was all Kara could think about. What if they were too late? The thought of losing Lena pushed all the exhaustion out of her body and allowed her to push them harder and faster towards the ocean side home. If they could just get there quicker she might be able to save her. The world could not go on without Lena, Kara could not go on without her. Pushing herself harder, the ocean front came into view and she touched down just off of the porch behind Lena's vacation home the moment she could. Setting Alex down she turned to the house seeing that every light had been turned off other than the upstairs bedroom.

"Alex, let me go first."

"No-" Alex fought back.

"That was not a request." She said cutting off Alex's argument and sprinted towards the house.

Reaching the porch, she immediately saw the sliding glass door in shards all around the now empty door frame. This was not a pleasant entry which only meant a violent offender. She didn't give Alex a chance to catch up and entered the door frame heading towards the stairs that she knew all too well. The memory of Lena's descent from them the first night Kara stayed over hitting her like a ton of bricks.

_"__I'll be right down." Lena yelled from somewhere on the second floor, Kara guessing the bedroom. "I just wanted to slip into something more comfortable." _

_Looking around she took in the familiar kitchen and living room surprised at the new book laying on the coffee table. Lena hadn't been reading that the other night. Walking over she inspected the burgundy cover. _

_What does Lena like to read? Picking it up to inspect the inner synapsis she was interrupted by the shuffling of feet across the floorboards above signally Lena's return. Curious as to what was considered comfy to the very formal women pulled her attention away from the book and to the stairs, her breath immediately hitching at the sight in front of her. Lena had swapped out her black pencil skirt for grey straight legged sweats that lay snuggly on her hips while a black Killers shirt clung to all the right curves leaving very little room for imagination. Her once pin straight hair was now pinned up in what would be called a 'messy' bun if Lena Luthor had ever known the word messy. And gosh did Kara want to be the reason it was made messy._

_"__Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked her concern flowing into her words as Kara shook her brain back to reality._

_"__Oh, uh, um, yeah. I'm fine." Kara said cursing her stutter. She turned her attention back to the book._

The same book lay wide open on the floor right now as her toes stubbed it halting her completely to a stop. Lena would never allow her books to ever touch the floor, let alone stay there wide open for "god knows what to spill on them". This hadn't been done by Lena, not voluntarily at least. Sprinting up the stairs the thought that she had been running into a trap never once crossed her mind. So, when she ran into the room to see Lena tied to her bed she didn't think twice of running straight towards her, the bloody gash above her right eyebrow causing panic to erupt at how still she was lying.

"Lena?" She cried out pulling the fabric from her mouth as her green eyes fluttered open, immediate relief flooded throughout her. Lena was alive.

"Kara, trap…" Lena struggled out, her words barely audible.

"What did you say?" She begged leaning in closer to try and hear her more clearly Lena's warm breath flowed across her earlobe causing a blush to erupt across her cheeks.

"She said it's a trap, Supergirl." Boomed out from behind her as an ear-piercing gunshot went off.

The sound was instantly followed with an unmistakable green light that slammed into Kara's shoulder sending her flying into the bedroom wall. The kryptonite instantaneously clawing its way into her veins quickly spreading throughout her as she grunted in agony, but the shooter didn't let up. He knew her strength and immediately fired off two more shots, neither missing their targets. The torture soon giving away to dark nothingness as she reached painfully for Lena and coming up empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone! Just back with an update. Sorry it took so long finals and then graduation happened along with a trip to Cleveland which is where I am actually writing from. If any of you all had finals, I hope you did well! Any-who to no further ado here is the next chapter. Enjoy and as always leave a review if you'd like! Feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated!**

**-Stronglifetolive**

Lena stared on in horror as the masked intruder stood in wait in the closet; she couldn't do anything and that infuriated her. He had known she would push the button and once she did he didn't let up. She held him off for all of five minutes before he had advanced on her with the butt end of his gun slamming it against her skull, making her world go black. Now she woke to her head throbbing as her wrists burned from the rope ties tugging at her skin.

_God, does no one know about silk rope? Shame on them and shame on their sex lives… Shame on me for not seeing this coming. _

She couldn't help, but think about the lecture Alex had given her on the need for security at Lena's seasonal vacation home. The edgy Danvers sister kept insisting that Lena needed around the clock guards attached to her side and a state-of-the-art security system; regardless of the fact that Lena had rarely found the time to enjoy the ocean side home in the past three years. At the time science was a continuous job, it never stops advancing and if one were to wait up it'll leave them behind. They'd never catch up. That's the beauty of it, you never run out of things to explore and discover. Science was her one true love and she owed her life to it, that is until Kara came into her life.

Kara.

Every thought Lena ever had ended with that girl. The weird substances she abstracted into test tubes and beakers reminded her of her twinkling blue eyes and other times of the green that seemed to surface in them. They never seemed to look like one true color. Kara even distracted her from science. Now how she believed that Lena hadn't know she was Supergirl was so ludicrous that it was admirable. Kara was an all, but subtle nervous wreck that had goofed her way past Lena's steel walls and into her heart. She never could understand why silly, clumsy Kara Danvers had managed to be the one.

_"__How could my ingenious little sister fall so madly in love with the blabbing imbecile, Supergirl?" Lex boasted out, his words were impossible to ignore._

_"__I have not." Lena muttered turning back to the test tubes glowing beneath her. The bluish green liquid reminded her of the women that was unwillingly on topic. _

_"__Oh, but you have." He laughed out as he moved closer to her as if it allowed him to seep deeper beneath her skin. To learn all her secret faults and weaknesses. "Now tell me does the Lena Luthor prefer amateur journalist Kara Danvers or town figurehead Supergirl?" _

In that moment Lena had felt the heat rise to her cheeks and the frustration boiling deep in her stomach. She hated the way Lex talked about Kara, how he insulted every Kryptonian cell within her body, and always mocking at Lena's care for the girl. Back then she didn't understand that Lex was just envious of her human ability to form connections beyond business with others. That Lex was a monster only capable of destruction and advancing his own personal agenda. Everything he ever did was long ago planned out and no feelings were attached. He never really loved her, just knew she would be an easy pawn to use in his games. Lex couldn't love.

"Lena?" A soft whisper of Kara's voice sung out. At some point her eyes had wondered shut and she must have started dreaming. Forcing them open, her head screamed in pain and panic, but she had to at least try.

"Kara… trap" She forced out.

Her body was howling in pain at the two simple words and she hated how weak she was. How easily she was overtaken. Yet she was too late, the intruder had moved from his spot and pounced at the opportunity like a lion waiting for his prey.

"What did you say?" Kara asked as her faced moved closer to Lena's. She could feel the warmth of it reaching her bruised face, but their moment was cut short with the intruders booming voice too painful to understand.

Then it happened.

An ear drum shattering sound filled the room around them followed by the ever so familiar green flash. The shot sent Kara hurling into the nearby wall as her body slumped against the ground and much to her horror two more followed. She couldn't hear Kara's breathing, she couldn't hear anything besides the deafening sound of ringing in her ears. These kinds of weapons weren't meant to be friendly. All sorts of damage came with a pull of the trigger, including hearing loss to any victim nearby. Humans never understood the wrong that came from just a split-second decision and now Supergirl, no Kara may be lost to the world forever. She tried to turn her head to see if she could check if Kara was breathing, but Kara was out of sight and against the ground unaware of the masked man approaching. He had reached the end of the bed and she swear she could see it in his almost black eyes. Maybe it was the head injury or the hearing loss, but no matter how little light shown in the once inviting bedroom Lena could see the murder seeping from the man's pupils. He wasn't here to let Kara live.

"Hey!" Interrupted a familiar demanding voice drawing both her own and the intruder's attention.

The sharp contrast of the livery and feminine features delighted her own eyes. Alex's short burgundy hair and black pistol pointed straight towards the bed. Time seemed to slow as Alex's gloved finger ever so smoothly squeezed the trigger sending the firing pin to the back of the bullet. A quick small flash let out and then the bullet struck the attacker's neck.

Alex had missed.

Pure panic set in as she turned to watch the attacker's reproach, but it didn't come. Instead the intruder's right hand dropped from his weapon and breathlessly covered the spot coming away with the thick red liquid of life. He turned his eyes to take in Alex's shot, but she was already on him sending another shot hurling his way. His elbow moved just fast enough for the bullet to graze the metallic armor and soar behind him. Turning away he knew he had no chance. His legs propelled him forward and through the glass window, the window shattering in response sending him towards the sandy floor below with a thud. Immediate footsteps sounded all around her as Alex ran towards her side uncaring of the retreating masked intruder. Her now brown eyes were frantically switching between her and Kara beneath her.

"Go…" She choked out, her voice and head immediately breaking.

To her relief, Alex didn't contend and dropped to her knees where Kara must have been laying. No noise or anything came from her side and she begged for her body to hold on, to last a few more minutes longer. Just stay awake to find out that she is all okay, that she had worn the right suit that Lena had made her, and that it all was just bruised. To her dismay her vision started clouding and the darkness started to take over, the pain and strain of her injuries were too much for her body. And for once her mind outlived her body as she begged to someone she knew that scientifically didn't exist. To her last hope.

_God if by any reason you truly exist please, please let her be alive. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**I really hope I didn't offend anyone with that last chapter and if I did I apologize. Well anywho without any further ado here is the next chapter! And as always I'd love to hear what you guys think so always feel free to review! Enjoy! **

**-Stronglifetolive **

Kara didn't remember anything, but the struggling look in Lena's eyes as she begged her to be alive. She remembered her saying something and then the unmistakable torture of kryptonite entering her blood stream. She wanted to remember what had happened in those moments in between, she wanted to know that Lena was fine. That she hadn't _really_ been struggling to hold on to her life line like her eyes had screamed. The way the looked identical to the way all the others had as she held them as they drew their last breath. When she woke to what felt like hundreds of cords and machines attached to her body she remembered nothing of getting there.

_Had she blacked out? Had the kryptonite been strong enough to do that? _

Turning over she felt the last of the kryptonian effects, the sudden pain causing every muscle in its wake to tense in agony. She hated it, she hated being so weak to such a stupid substance. She was supposed to be Supergirl! She didn't care about the pain or kryptonite, she needed to get out of this stupid rock of a mattress bed and find Lena. Ripping the ivs and plugs from her arm she forced her legs to carry her from the bed and through the lab doors. Entering the main room of the immense DEO laboratory had been a lot harder then she had first figured, but she remembered her whereabouts in the basement level of the building. I guess they wanted to keep her unconscious self a secret confined to the labs. She thought laughing out at the thought of the DEO trying to keep her a secret.

"Oh my!" Interrupted a shrieking voice from the short petite blonde sitting at a station in the front of the lab, her eyes widening in panic.

"Uh…" Kara reached up running her fingers loosely through her blonde locks in nervousness, how long had she been out? And when did they found a new intern? "Hi, can you tell me where Lena Luthor is?"

The question sent the new girl into a frenzy as her mouth gaped open and close over and over reminder her of a goldfish in water, but of course no words ever escaped. She had forgotten how easy it was to throw the newbies into shock. As an over excited Mon-El had put it when they came across the first starstruck intern, she is _The_ Supergirl. If only they knew how much she really messed up and was just a big clutz. She was just like the rest of them.

"Okay, do you happen to know how to page Alex?" She pressed on and then added "Danvers." after the girl stared on in bewilderment.

"Ya know, the small bossy girl with shorter burgundy hair? Tends to threaten to take off people's arms if they touch her or her stuff?" The girl's blue eyes just widened even more at her words. "God, we are getting nowhere." She huffed out in annoyance as she quickly thanked the girl and left out the automatic doors to take the stairs to the main floor. You'd think the DEO's interns would be smart enough to at least figure out that Kara would be a regular at the DEO. She was an alien for kryptonian's sake.

"Kara!" Yelled a voice she had never been so thankful to hear in her life. Spinning on her heels she couldn't help, but smile at the angred look plastered across her sister's face as she was storming her way across the busy DEO floor. By the time she had reached Kara's side she was absolutely fuming, but Kara didn't care. Reaching forward towards her sister's armor covered shoulders she yanked her forward into her arms.

3...2...1 she counted softly in her head.

"What are you doing?!" Alex practically screamed into her ear, not caring for their embrace. Bingo!

"What can't I be thankful to see my sister? Someone actually competent enough to tell me where Lena is."

"You're not supposed to be out of bed!" She shouted blowing her comment off. "You literally were shot not once, not twice, but three times with kryptonite charged bullets!"

"And I'm fine." She said with a grin.

"Fine my ass!" Alex followed with a quick and painful jab to her upper bicep shooting the kryptonite remain through it and into her shoulder. Her pain not going unnoticed. "Exactly my point, Kara." She said pointedly her eyes staring daggers into Kara's.

"But Lena…" Was all she could muttered as she tried to focus through the burning Kryptonite that lingered in her veins. If she had been paying attention she may have noticed the way Alex's brown eyes softened and how all the frustration disappeared from her face. Or the way her whole body went slack knowing that Kara would do anything to check on Lena, even if it caused her immense pain.

"I know." Was all Kara heard though. "Come on i'll take you to her."

\•/

They walked quietly back down the stairs leading back to the labs, apparently Lena was being kept just a few doors down from where Kara had woken. They didn't speak, but Kara knew Alex had something to say. She could feel it in the thickness in the air, but she just remained silent. And before she knew it they had stopped just outside a set of lab doors. She had never been in this specific one, but she knew they all looked the same on the inside. Yet for some reason her heart picked up pace at their sight.

"Hey, I'll just be upstairs if you need me." Alex said lightly with a gentle touch to her shoulder, she was afraid to cause Kara anymore pain.

"Thank you." Was all she could mutter as she watched Alex retreat back the way they had come. She turned back to the door, but felt her heart race out fast as she took in the electronic panel she needed to push to open it.

_What if Lena wasn't okay? Or what if she wanted nothing to do with Kara after that night? What if she hated her? _

Before she could think to run the other way the door chimed out and began to open.

"Figured I give you a hand." Rang out Alex's voice over the intercom and she found herself both relieved and even more terrified as the doors finished opening.

She had been right about the lab room being identical to the rest. Minus the added bed to the corner, the lab table was against the whole left wall with a computer station perpendicular on the wall which is where Lena sat. Her hair was put up in the perfect form of a bun as her head barely budged from its engrossed state in her notes. She always loved Lena's science side. It was incredible at how dedicated the woman was.

"I told Alex that I want nothing to do with that grease trap called a burger." She spoke out her voice slightly lower, but still demanding all the same.

"I.. uh…" She blabbered trying to think of what to say as her eyes dropped in embarrassment to her hands as if they'd hold the words she was searching for.

"Oh Kara…" Came out in a rush seconds before heels sprinted her way sending Lena crashing into her as she pulled her in as close as their bodies could possibly get. The surprise contact caused everything in her to tense, but she immediately relaxed at the warmth of Lena's embrace. The way her arms held Kara's own body in as hard as Lena could muster as if she'd disappear made it impossible to do anything, but the same. Lena's face perfectly found the space between her neck and cheek allowing her to breath in Lena's smell as Lena's tears dampened her neck. The way it all felt like home and happiness brought the sting of tears to her own eyes.

"Lena…" She whispered out pulling her impossibly closer as she pressed her own face closer into Lena's. She never wanted to let go, she didn't want this moment to end. She wouldn't risk losing her again and if she held on longer, forever no one would ever be able to take her away from her. No one could get to Lena, no one could ever hurt her again.

"I thought I had lost you." Lena breathed out against her neck, the warmth of her breath causing a fire to blossom deep within her stomach.

"No, no, never." she babbled out pulling herself away to hold Lena at arms length.

She looked way worse than Kara had remembered. Her right cheek had been split open and was now held together with three very small black stitches that matched the dark purpling beneath them that paired with the deep bags hanging beneath her soft green eyes. Ones that were starting to overflow with tears. She couldn't stop from bringing her right hand up to gently wipe them away, she couldn't bear to watch Lena hurt so much.

"I'd never leave you." She choked out over her own tears making herself cry harder as she continued to smooth away Lena's tears. She wasn't ready to stop, she knew she should ignore the growing warmth she knew all too well in her stomach. That she should let Lena go and take a few steps back. She should put some distance between herself and Lena, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop herself from enjoying the way Lena's smooth damp skin felt underneath her fingertips or the way Lena stared at her in pure relief and a tint of something else. She knew this wasn't what friends did, but she didn't care. Lena was alive and well. Lena was here right in front of her and beneath her own fingertips and she wasn't ever going to let that go. Following the shape of Lena's perfect jawline she reached with both hands to find the soft, delicate skin at the back of her neck. Glancing into the intense green eyes once more she leaned forward and did what she had wanted to do ever since that first night in Lena's office. She felt the breath hitch in Lena with a small gasp as she closed the distance between them and placed her own lips softly against Lena's. The warmth immediately exploding within them as Lena's hands found Kara's hips pulling her in closer. The fire erupted from within her stomach and flowed deeper into their bodies as she pressed forward not getting enough, the feeling dragging her in more and more. She couldn't get close enough, she wanted to feel every living part of Lena against her.

"They are in this room." Sounded out, shooting them apart as Lena's current test tube collection crashed to the floor.

"Fuck." Lena muttered as she quickly turned around to take in the spill as the doors sprung open.


End file.
